


泡泡糖之心

by NyarlaHHHH



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 被宠坏的Jason, 黑帮教父布鲁斯, 黑手党AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyarlaHHHH/pseuds/NyarlaHHHH
Summary: 他对流传在他手下间的闲言碎语一清二楚，他只是不在乎。他手下也知道一旦被逮住就会吃枪子儿，但是他宁愿不再当着他们的面给流言火上浇油。他是个名声在外的黑道教父，他能搞定一个青少年。
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 19





	泡泡糖之心

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [noctiphany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctiphany/pseuds/noctiphany). Log in to view. 



> 是渣翻，授权了好久之后记起来忘发ao3了

“你的人，”Bruce开口，手指交叠，搭在深色红木桌上。他抻平西服的褶皱，与桌子另一端的Cobblepot四目相对，“失败了。”  
“我们…我们没料到----”  
Bruce叹了口气，冲角落的Dick使了个眼神。他朝着Cobblepot微微努了努下巴，Dick就将手机塞回口袋，把自己从墙上剥下来，掏出插在牛仔裤后面的手枪，抵上Cobblepot的后脑勺。  
“等等！求您了！我可以----”  
“企鹅，”Bruce说，他拿起酒杯旋了旋，送到嘴边，“第一条规矩？”  
“没—没有借口。”Cobblepot结结巴巴地说，像个尿了裤子的孩子一样在座位上不安地颤抖。“向您致歉，Wayne先生，致上我最深刻的歉意。不会再犯了，您放心。”  
“哼，”Bruce把杯子放回桌上，舔了舔嘴角的酒液，“那么，我怎么才会这么放心呢？”  
枪顶着他头盖骨的力道越来越重了，Cobblepot瑟瑟发抖：“那--那些人，我的人，会被好好处理的。他们不会再让您失望了，Wayne先生。”  
Bruce轻笑，冲Dick挥了挥手。Dick见状，耸耸肩，收了枪回到老地方，靠着墙掏出手机，又开始敲敲打打。想到Dick可能还在和那个红发小姑娘，那个警察的女儿发短信，Bruce的微笑淡了点。他以后会处理这件事的。  
目光转回Cobblepot，Bruce又开口:“别见外，叫我Bruce就行了。”  
企鹅迟疑地扯了个笑容，在椅子里动来动去，拿余光悄悄盯着角落的Dick。  
“毕竟世事无常，”Bruce随意摆摆手，“如今很难在找到好帮手了。我理解。但是，干我们这行，不能总是办砸事，你也懂。”  
“是的，当然了，Wayne先生。”企鹅还是结巴，而Bruce的微笑扩大了。他一直坚持让别人叫他Bruce。但就算他坚持到脸色发青他们也不会这么做，可能是因为真叫他Bruce的话，下一秒他就会折断他们的胳膊。有些禁令大概是不言自喻的，Bruce想。  
“太好了。”Bruce举杯，“现在，你一定要试试这酒，是大老远从比利时的一个小村子里运过来的，要我说的话----”  
会议室的双开门被一把推开，新运动鞋底在大理石地板上踩得嘎吱作响。Bruce识趣地闭嘴，合上眼，叹气。Dick坏笑着从手机里抬起头，看了看来者，又埋头玩手机。  
孩子双手环上Bruce的脖子，紧紧贴住他。Bruce顺势亲了亲Jason手腕内侧。Jason闻起来像阳光和泡泡糖，一直都是。  
“Jay，”Bruce依旧心平气和。他反复向Jason强调过，双开门关着的时候不要闯进来。“我们有客人。”  
Jason放好奶昔，手一撑坐上桌沿，朝身后瞥了一眼，看看今天的访客是谁。“哦，嗨，企鹅，”他说着，从手中的纸袋里挑出根薯条塞进嘴里，“过的怎么样？”  
“非常好，”企鹅说道，手指攀上面前的酒杯，“你的----Wayne先生正想招待我一杯美味的比利时红酒。”  
Jason皱了皱鼻子，说道：“我不知道你们怎么喝得下那种东西，我觉得尝起来像汽油。”  
“不是每个人的品味都挑剔到喝…”Bruce拿起奶昔杯，桌上留下的水环绝对会让Alfred大做文章，“多肉蓝树莓（Blastin’ blue raspberry）。”  
Jason咧嘴一笑，从Bruce手里抢过奶昔。“我的舌头变蓝了。”他说着，前倾身子伸出舌头好让Bruce看见。大实话，他的整条舌头，喉咙深处，甚至是一些牙齿都被奶昔染蓝了。Bruce都能听见Dick在角落里窃笑。  
“没错，”Bruce冲他挑起一只眉毛，“我看见了。那现在你要不要去厨房吃东西？我好快点和Cobblepot先生开完会。”  
“但是-----”  
“Jason。”  
“哼，”Jason噘着嘴跳下桌：“行吧。”  
当他向Bruce伸手的时候，Bruce两只眉毛都挑起来了。  
“想打发我起码把信用卡给我吧，”Jason无视Dick的嗤鼻，继续说：“我好无聊。”  
“行吧，”Bruce掏出钱包，抽了张白金卡出来。“如果这是----”  
“Uh-uh，”Jason摇头，“要黑的。”  
“Jay----”  
“我们本来应该去看《胡桃夹子》。”Jason说。Bruce手一抽，差点把钱包掉在地上。那个芭蕾剧，就在今天，实际上一小时之前就开场了。一般是Alfred提醒他这类事，但是这周他出城了。所以Bruce当然把它忘得一干二净。讲道理，Jay平心静气的令他吃惊。上一次Bruce食言的时候Jason试着想烧他一辆车。  
“你把《胡桃夹子》看了好多遍了。”Bruce指出，想挽回一点颜面。他对流传在他手下间的闲言碎语一清二楚，他只是 _不在乎_ 。他手下也知道一旦被逮住就会吃枪子儿，但是他宁愿不再当着他们的面给流言火上浇油。他是个名声在外的黑道教父，他能搞定一个 _青少年_ 。  
“他就是想当那个小仙女。”Dick头都没抬地嘀咕。Bruce捏了捏鼻梁，为即将燃起的战火做心理准备。  
“滚你的， _Dick_ 。”Jason回击，冲Dick吐舌头。Bruce及时插手，在两人在会议当中开始拌嘴之前堪堪让Dick闭嘴。人们大多根据他们俩的相处方式断定他们是兄弟，其实也没差多远了。  
Bruce叹着气从钱包里抽了张百夫长出来，举着手不让Jason够到。如果这是唯一能让企鹅和那股子死鱼腥味尽快滚出他的餐厅的方法，那他乐意得很。“规矩？”  
Jason翻了个白眼，从Bruce手里抽出卡，放进后口袋：“不犯法。”  
“还有呢？”  
Jason肩膀一垮：“不买小狗。”  
“没错，谢谢。”  
“我还是不知道为什么----”  
“Jay，”Bruce打了个响指，开始不耐烦了。但Jason只是坏笑，贴过去吻他。Jay的嘴唇凉凉的，尝起来是薯条的咸味，但他的舌头又甜又腻，像是糖浆。一时间Bruce神情恍惚，忘了自己身处何地。他一手抓着Jason的后颈将他拉近，撬开他的嘴唇吮吸他舌头上的甜味，直到Jason开始呜咽，而Dick在他们的左侧清了清嗓子。  
“好了，我走了，我走了。”他们一分开Jason就开口。他一把抓起包，脸颊绯红，问：“要分一点薯条吗，Dickie？”  
Dick用目光询问Bruce的许可，Bruce点了点头。他可以一个人处理好企鹅。  
“哦对了，B，”在走出房间之际Jason说，嘴里还叼着两根薯条，“如果你要杀了他的话记得先把领带取下来。Alfred说意大利丝绸一沾上些就成了个难搞的婊子。”  
“注意言辞。”Bruce一本正经地说。但Jason不屑一顾地笑笑，摔门而去。在走廊里和Dick放肆地咯咯笑。Bruce揉揉额头，又叹了口气。  
“非常抱歉有这段小插曲，先生，”他说，“现在，让我们继续这场谈话。”  
每次他一松领带结，企鹅就吓得一跳，他不以为奇。  
  
: : :   
  
“你居然忘了，难以置信。”那天稍晚，Bruce终于处理完公事上床休息，Jason对他说。他斜斜地趴在Bruce的床上，正涂着指甲，除了Bruce的一件纽扣衬衫之外什么也没穿。Bruce一见他就僵死在半路。  
“Alfred一直会----”  
“是啊是啊是啊，”Jason说，就着泡泡糖吹了个泡泡，又翻了个白眼，“要是你真的想和我去，你就记得住了。”  
“没有这回事，Jay。”Bruce叹气，结下领带，脱了衬衫。他累了。整整一天他都在和傻逼打交道，让他们个个都活着真的很挑战他的耐性。他没心情再处理Jason的恃宠而骄无理取闹。“我就是有点忙，你知道的。”  
“Mhm”Jay哼哼，用泛粉的甲尖轻轻掸了掸小刷子。Bruce不知道为什么他一时兴起想涂指甲，甚至不知道他哪来的亮甲油，但是他不得不承认淡粉色真的很适合Jason。  
“别噘嘴。”Bruce说，终于扒下裤子靠着Jason躺上床，弯腰给了Jason头顶一个吻，“告诉我怎么才能补偿你。”  
看着Jay带着一抹坏笑用那双湛蓝的狗狗眼盯住他，Bruce立刻知道他会后悔问出口的。  
  
: : :  
  
Alfred在周四回来了，谢天谢地，因为周四Bruce要去和Falcone家会面。企鹅是一回事，但是有些会议是他希望Jay不要打断的。有些会议需要他全神贯注来保证一切按部就班。而且Bruce很有自知之明，知道Jay一进屋他就把持不住了（that’s pretty much shot）。所以当Alfred准备好在那天处理些杂事时，Bruce求他把Jason也带上。  
一反常态，和Falcone会面出奇的顺利。他和Carmine甚至小酌了点老式苏格兰威士忌，追忆过去，缅怀Bruce的父母。  
“啊，Thomas，”Carmine奸笑，“他是个狡猾的杂种。但是是个人物，你知道吧？不是瞎说，那个男人给了我-----”  
Falcone话还没说完，收了声，眯起眼越过桌子打量Bruce握着杯子的手。  
“那是-----”Bruce刚想低头看看是什么吸引了那个男的的注意力，Carmine就发话了。  
啊。  
“那是亮甲油，”Bruce实事求是地说，又啜了口威士忌。房里的气氛明显不对了。Bruce今天真的不想杀人。他的整套西服都是意大利丝绸的，他总不能先把 _它们_ 全脱了吧。  
“那…挺粉的。”Carmine惊呆了。  
“泡泡糖色。”Bruce古井不波，盯着男人，“我可以让Alfred给你送一瓶过来，要是你想要的话。”  
他等着，察觉到房里的气氛又不同了。他放下杯子，以防需要掏枪。  
他等来的是Carmine爆发的一阵狂笑，与他的手下跟着老大发出的滑稽的笑声。  
“你真是个疯子，”Carmine笑道，“就像你的老爹，天哪，你们这群Wayne。你们都他妈疯了吧。”  
Bruce，一如既往，把这当做是一种褒奖。  
  



End file.
